My Lovely Bodyguard
by Lecia412
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun namja manja yang terpaksa harus melamar pekerjaan sebagai Bodyguard dari seorang Choi Siwon, CEO Hyundai Corp. Lalu bagaimana jika ia harus berhadapan dengan kelompok perampok untuk melindungi Siwon, sementara dirinya sendiri sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi. WonKyu/BL/TwoShoot/Dislike-Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : WONKYU (Siwon and Kyuhyun)**

**Other : Shim Changmin**

**Rate : T**

**Length : TwoShoot**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dsb.**

**Declaimer : I just have the story. They're belong to God and to themselves.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**- o0o - My Lovely Bodyguard - o0o -**

**.**

Brakkk

"Akhh..!" seorang _namja_ meringis kesakitan begitu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit setelah terbentur setir. _Namja_ tersebut segera keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa keadaan depan mobilnya yang terbentur pohon tersebut.

"Oh _shit_!_ Eothokhae_!_"_ ia menjambak rambutnya kasar begitu melihat bagian depan mobilnya rusak parah, bahkan kap mobil tersebut sampai terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Changmin! _I'll die soon_!" gumamnya begitu mengingat satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya.

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

"Kau tak apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin begitu menyusul Kyuhyun ke bengkel mobil. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. Selain ia harus menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di Korea, Changmin juga sangat menyayangi sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ blasteran Jepang-Korea, anak dari sahabat orang tua Changmin. Ia meminta untuk melanjutkan _study_ di Korea demi mengenal Negara asal _Tou-san_ nya.

Beruntung Changmin selama ini tinggal di Korea bersama neneknya. Orang tua Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menjaganya ketika Kyuhyun berada disana. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun baru menginjakan kakinya di Korea, ia ingin belajar mandiri sehingga ia meminta untuk melanjutkan _study_ nya di Korea. Anak semata wayang keluarga Cho tersebut sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih taman kanak-kanak selama Changmin tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Jepang.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun segera berlari dan berhampur kepelukan Changmin.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?" Changmin melepas pelukannya dan memeriksa tubuh serta wajah Kyuhyun takut jika ada luka disana.

"Keningmu!"

"Ini tidak apa!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Matanya menoleh melihat mobil yang ditabrakannya, Changmin mengikuti kemana arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa! yang terpenting kau selamat!" Changmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan disana. Kyuhyun sudah dianggapnya saudaranya sendiri. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, selain itu, _eomma_ nya akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup jika ia tak becus menjaga Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk di sebuah Café yang tak jauh dari bengkel tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Mobil tersebut bukan miliknya, karena memang ia tak punya mobil. Lebih tepatnya ia tak boleh punya mobil karena itu akan menyusahkan Changmin untuk menjaganya. Meski mereka berdua hidup dari kalangan ekonomi atas, namun Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah di _training_ untuk menjadi mandiri mengingat umur mereka kini menginjak 20 tahun.

"Uang kiriman bulan ini serta tabunganku sudah habis untuk membiayai perbaikan mobil Heechul _hyung_!" Kyuhyun meletakan dagunya di meja, meratapi nasibnya yang selalu saja sial.

"Aku akan membantumu!" ucap Changmin.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup gajimu bulan ini sudah kau sumbangkan untuk menambah biaya perbaikan mobil Heechul _hyung_!" tolak Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau merepotkan sabahabatnya lebih dari ini. Changmin yang memang sudah mandiri lebih memilih untuk bekerja dari pada menerima uang kiriman dari orang tuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun selama hidup di Korea tergantung dari uang kiriman sang _appa_ ke rekeningnya.

Sialnya uang kiriman untuk biaya hidup serta kuliahnya bulan ini ludes untuk membiayai mobil Heechul yang dipinjamnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya iseng, ia mau mencoba mobil Heechul yang memang mobil keluaran terbaru dan tentunya dengan harga yang fantastis. Kyuhyun hanya ingin merasakan mengendarai mobil mewah. Selama ini _appa_ nya selalu menyuruh sopir untuk mengantar jemputnya ketika sekolah di Jepang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga bekerja di tempatmu?"

Bekerja di Bar tempatnya bekerja? Tidak! Changmin sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun tak terbiasa bekerja keras seperti itu. Lagi pula akan sangat berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang mencoba merayunya, lalu memperkosanya? Buang saja kulkas di apartemenmu Shim Changmin, jika berani mengijinkannya.

"Tidak! _Ahjumma_ bisa membunuhku jika ia tahu anaknya menjadi pelayan di Bar!" tolaknya cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi kau harus membantuku!" Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tadi tak sengaja ada yang memberikan kartu nama ini padaku, katanya dia memerlukan _Bodyguard_ untuk bosnya."

"MWO!" teriak Changmin.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melamar kesana. Apa kau sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun? Melindungi dirimu sendiri saja kau tak bisa, apalagi melindungi orang lain." Changmin meminum _Caramel Mocca_ nya untuk menetralisir keterkejutannya.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku! Mereka hanya memerlukan _Bodyguard_ sementara. Hanya selama seminggu untuk menggantikan _Bodyguard_ lamanya yang sedang menemani istrinya yang sedang melahirkan."

"Tetap saja aku tak akan mengijinkanmu!"

"Ayolah Min, gajinya saja setara dengan uang jajanku selama dua bulan. Lagi pula ia bukan seorang _Yakuza_, dia hanya direktur utama dari Hyundai Corp. Ia tak mempunyai musuh. Aku hanya perlu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi." Kyuhyun melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya. Changmin menghela nafasnya. Ia menyerah dan mengakui kekalahannya ketika Kyuhyun sudah melancarkan jurusnya.

"Baiklah apa rencanamu sekarang?"

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana direktur Choi Hyundai tersebut pergi, ia tahu akan banyak sekali yang melamar untuk menjadi _Bodyguard_ orang tersohor di Korea tersebut. Apalagi dengan kemampuan bela dirinya yang nol besar, Kyuhyun memakai otaknya yang kelewat cerdas tersebut untuk bisa diterima menjadi _Bodyguard_ dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Tampan!" gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon yang berjalan sendirian ke mobilnya terpakir. Hari sudah larut malam, keadaan yang sepi semakin menguntungkan Kyuhyun untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Min, target telah terkunci. Bergerak sekarang.!" Perintahnya pada Changmin yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Siwon.

Jika kalian tahu apa yang sedang direncakan Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini, yaitu memainkan permainan 'Pahlawan Kesiangan' namun karena ini larut malam, Kyuhyun menyebut rencananya dengan nama 'Pahlawan Kemalaman'.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Changmin yang kini berada di belakang Choi Siwon. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Siwon dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang senjata tajam. Siwon sendiri hanya terkejut begitu merasakan sebuah benda lancip di punggungnya.

"Bagus!" ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Choi Siwon.

'_Choi Siwon sajangmin! I'm coming~!_' batin Kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat Changmin dan Siwon.

Baru saja Siwon ingin memberontak, ketika sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yakk _namja_ jelek! Lepaskan tanganmu dari _namja_ tampan itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Changmin _sweetdrop_.

'_Apa-apaan dia itu! Aishh jika aku tahu kau menghinaku, aku tak akan membantumu Kyu'_ batin Changmin. Siwon yang melihat Changmin sedikit lengah mulai memberontak, namun sialnya kekuatan Changmin cukup besar. Changmin sendiri yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Siwon serta tubuh yang kekar membuatnya mudah untuk menahan Siwon.

"Aku bilang sekali lagi! Lepaskan dia jelek!" teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin tak mengerti, _namja_ dihadapannya itu berniat menolongnya atau tidak.

"Kalau tidak mau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya. Ia sangat senang karena _acting_ Changmin sangat sempurna.

"Kau akan merasakan pukulan mautku!" Kyuhyun berlari menerjang Changmin. Melayangkan tendangan tepat mengenail 'junior' Changmin hingga membuat Changmin meringis kesakitan.

"Itu belum cukup! Rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun menendang wajah Changmin, teknik yang dilihatnya ketika ia melihat drama _Boys Before Flowers_ kesukaannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura menendang wajah Changmin dengan kakinya, namun ternyata tendangannya mengenai wajah Changmin beneran.

Duakk

"Appo!" Teriak Changmin kesakitan.

'_Whoa! Hebat juga dia'_ batin Siwon ketika melihat tendangan yang diberi nama 'tendangan maut' oleh _namja_ cantik yang sudah menolongnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin tersungkur ke tanah segera menduduki perutnya dan melayangkan pukulan ke kedua pipi Changmin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Changmin dan menolehkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna meyakinkan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar memukulnya. Padahal pukulannya sama sekali tak mengenai wajah Changmin sedikitpun. Posisinya yang membelakangi Siwon membuatnya mudah untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Cih! Pergi sana _namja_ tiang listik jelek. Jangan berani-berani kau menginjakan kakimu kesini lagi!" teriaknya setelah menghentikan 'pukulan' nya dan membiarkan Changmin kabur dengan memegangi 'barang' privatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. _'ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat namja ini semakin tampan.'_ Batinnya.

"Ne! _kansahamnida_ atas pertolongannya!" Ucapnya sopan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan! Lagi pula aku sudah lama tak berkelahi. Hitung-hitung memanaskan otot-ototku." Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap _cool_ di depan Siwon. Ia tak tahu jika tingkah lakunya membuat Siwon ingin tertawa. '_Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk bersikap seperti itu!_' batin Siwon.

"Oh ya, sedang apa Tuan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba akrab.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil Siwon! Namaku Choi Siwon!"

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

Dan sejak permuannya waktu itu, kini Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang di inginkannya. Ia sudah resmi menjadi _Bodyguard_ seorang CEO Hyundai Cooporation dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Cho Kyuhyun _fighting_!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tok Tok

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruangan pribadi CEO Hyundai tersebut.

"Antar aku ke busan sekarang. Ada _meeting_ penting hari ini!" ucap Siwon dan langsung melangkah pergi setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

_What The hell?_

Hari pertama bekerja harus menemani bos nya ke tempat sejauh itu? Sepertinya ia harus mulai makan banyak _karbohidrat_ nanti agar mempunyai cukup energi menjalankan tugas dari Siwon. Tapi kalau dirinya menjadi gemuk bagaimana? Lalu Changmin akan memanggilnya _Fatty_! _Big No!_

"Ba-baik _sajangnim_!" Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan, tiba-tiba saja Siwon berhenti, mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehem ehem!" Siwon berde-ehem(?) memberi kode pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa _sajangnim_? Apa tenggorokan _sajangnim_ sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mengerti kode dari Siwon.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Siwon kembali.

"Tentu saja _sajangnim_. Agar aku bisa membelikan obat untuk _sajangnim_ nanti!" demi semua bayi terimut dan terpolos di dunia. Kenapa sifat _Bodyguard_ nya kini seperti anak TK. Sudah jelas-jelas bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Siwon.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan terlebih dahulu agar kau selalu membuka pintu mobil untukku?" Siwon menahan ke kesalannya, jika tidak karena _namja_ cantik yang sebenarnya sangat polos ini tidak menolongnya kemarin, sudah pasti Siwon akan memilih para pelamar sebelumnya. Sungguh sekarang Siwon menjadi sangat ragu apa benar _namja_ dihadapannya kini pandai bela diri?

Kyuhyun hanya ber"O" ria, hingga mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar. Ia pun segera bergegas membuka pintu penumpang untuk Siwon. Dan segera berlari menuju pintu kemudi untuk mengatar bos nya ke Busan.

"Semoga aku tak menabrakan mobil mewah ini dijalan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ani, _sajangnim_!"

"Kalau begitu cepat jalankan mobilnya."

"_Ne_!" Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobil Lamborghini putih milik Bos nya menuju Busan.

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun, setibanya di Busan Kyuhyun harus disuruh ini dan itu oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun harus membawa semua dokumen dan tas kerja Siwon. Belum lagi Kyuhyun harus melewatkan jam makan siangnya sementara Bos nya enak-enakan makan dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Memang Kyuhyun robot?

Sungguh baru pertama kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan sulitnya mencari uang. Karena selama dia lahir sampai sekarang, dirinya tinggal minta pada sang _appa_ dan beberapa jam kemudian permintaannya sudah ada di depan mata. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum pernah disuruh-suruh seperti ini. Kecuali disuruh _eomma_ atau kakaknya berbelanja itu hal yang lain lagi.

"Uh, lelahnya!" Kyuhyun mendaratkan pantatnya diatas kap mobil. Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum makan. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, mengatur sandaran kursi untuk menyamankan tubuhnya selama menunggu Siwon keluar. Setelah menyuruh-nyuruh dengan seenak jidat, Bos nya kini mengusirnya. Malang sekali nasibmu Cho Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, Siwon masih di dalam restauran apartemen mewah tersebut. Entah Bos nya tersebut membicarakan apa, yang jelas Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tertarik sedikitpun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Enghh~ 30 menit lagi Min!" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ketika mendengar bunyi berisik yang mengganggu telinganya.

Dok Dok Dok

Kini kaca mobil tersebut semakin diketuk dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang masih sangat mengantuk merasa kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu.

"Yakkk aku bilang 30 menit lagi Chang_"

Kyuhyun menghentikan teriakannya ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang mengganggu tidurnya. _Namja_ berbalut jas hitam resmi sedang bersedekap di depan jendela mobilnya.

'_Omo! Gawat!_' Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas keluar. Ia melihat wajah Bos nya yang memerah seperti menahan pup. -_-

"_Mianhanda_ _sajangnim_ saya ketiduran!" Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam-dalam. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena telah berteriak pada Bos nya.

Siwon yang kesal tadinya kini hanya bisa menahan senyumnya. _Namja_ di depannya kini sungguh terlihat imut, rambut ikalnya yang berantakan serta wajah polosnya yang baru bangun tidur membuat amarahnya menguar begitu saja. _Kyeopta_!

"Kita cari restaurant dekat sini! Kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku tahu kamu juga belum makan sama sekali." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Siwon dan Siwonpun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, namun ketika Kyuhyun akan menutupnya, Siwon tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun malu setengah mati.

"Dan bersihkan dulu air liur di pipimu itu!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang kelabakan membersihkan air liur dengan dasinya. -_-

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

Dan disinilah mereka kini. Duduk di sebuah restauran elit kota Busan dengan berbagai makanan khas Korea yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

Siwon sepertinya harus belajar mengendalikan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. Berada di dekat Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa berada di dekat anak berusia 10 tahun. Lihat saja sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, bibir mengangga serta air liur yang hampir menetes dari mulutnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menghisapnya kembali sebelum jatuh ke manakan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Makanlah! Jangan sungkan untuk menambah jika kau mau!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Benarkah Bos nya tadi menyuruhnya untuk memakan sepuasnya. Apakah Kyuhyun harus memeriksa telinganya ke dokter THT terlebih dahulu?

'_Ternyata selain tampan dia juga sangat baik!_' Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Ap-apa?" Tanya Siwon terbata. Jujur melihat senyuman manis Kyuhyun mampu membuat jantung Siwon seperti dikejar-kejar maling.

"_Kansahamnida_ _sajangnim_! _Saranghae_!" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menyambar piring serta sendok untuk mengambil makanan di hadapannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan.

'_Sa-saranghae?_' batin Siwon. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan cinta kepadanya hanya karena ia membelikan makanan.

.

**- My Lovely Bodyguard -**

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus kembali ke Seoul. Beruntung tenaga Kyuhyun sudah diisi ulang, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah menabrakan mobil mewah Bos nya ini ke pohon karena efek kelelahan.

Jalanan semakin sepi, Kyuhyun melirik dari kaca mobil diatasnya. Ia melihat jika Siwon sudah tertidur.

"Enaknya dia tidur sedangkan aku harus mengemudi berjam-jam hari ini!" Kyuhyun mengerutu. Ia tak sadar sebenarnya Siwon tidak tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Namun mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya tipis.

'_Namja yang menarik!_' batin Siwon dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Siwon hendak benar-benar tertidur sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan karena mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ckittt

"Hah..hah..hah..!" Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak orang-orang yang kini berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sepertinya ad-ada pe-perampok _sajangnim_." Kyuhyun masih tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya. Takut? Tentu saja. Karena ia sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi. Lalu bagaimana ini? Di depannya sudah ada sekitar 6-7 orang yang membawa tongkat serta penutup kepala.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram setir kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarin kau berhasil mengalahkan _namja_ tiang listrik dengan jurus mautmu. Tentunya _namja_ kerempeng seperti mereka pasti sangat mudah kau habisi bukan?" ucap Siwon.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun. Apa ia harus mengucapkan yang sebenarnya jika ia sebenarnya tak bisa berkelahi. Namun pasti ia akan dipecat. Padahal baru saja satu hari bekerja. Gaji yang setara uang jajannya selama dua bulan musnah seketika.

"Keluar kalian! Cepat!" teriak salah satu perampok tersebut.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera keluar. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Siwon. Berlagak melindungi Bos nya dari para perampok. Bukankah itu memang tugas _Bodyguard_. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang _Bodyguard_ yang sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi bisa menghabisi perampok menyeramkan di depannya?

'_Eothokhae_?' batin Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Annyeong. Saya kembali, mumpung masih libur. Untuk yang minta seguel atau epilog dari Hacker, dengan berat hati saya tidak bisa (ataupun belum bisa) membuatkannya. Saya benar-benar tidak ada ide, tentang Pernikahan WonKyu. Untuk itu sebagai penggantinya saya membawa FF ini. Genre nya humor. (Jika memang bisa buat orang tertawa minimal tersenyum deh XD) FF ini sebagai penghilang kepenatan setelah baca FF Hacker. Semoga suka!

...

**Big Thanks to reviewers in The Last Chapter of Hacker. :D**

Shin Min Young **o0o** Kikikyujunmyun **0o0** LemonTea07 **o0o** WonKyuPet **0o0** BaconExoStan **o0o** muet kyunie **0o0** Kayla WonKyu **o0o** FiWonKyu0201 **0o0** Choi Hyo Kyung **o0o** deps lanae **0o0** 2143 **o0o** joanbabykyu **0o0** baekhyuniewife **o0o** toanyone05 **0o0** Wonkyu Stalk **o0o** Desviana407 **0o0** ratnasparkyu **o0o** Vira **0o0** blackwave **o0o** okoyunjae **0o0** moetmoet **o0o** wonkyu shipper **0o0** shin min hyo **o0o** Dinda **0o0** erna sparkyuelf **o0o** anin arlunerz **0o0** mandalika


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : WONKYU (Siwon and Kyuhyun)**

**Other : Shim Changmin**

**Rate : T**

**Length : TwoShoot**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dsb.**

**Declaimer : I just have the story. They're belong to God and to themselves.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**.**

**-oOo- My Lovely Bodyguard -oOo-**

**.**

**~ Enjoy ~**

.

'_Eothokhae_?'

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun. Maju ataupun mundur sama saja. Seperti strika yang sudah tersudut. Tidak pilihan selain menyerang para perampok tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seolah bersiap memberi serangan pada salah satu perampok yang mencoba mendekati dirinya.

_'Kumohon! Semoga dewi fortuna berpihak padaku kali ini!'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Hercules mau meminjamkan kekuatannya, agar Kyuhyun bisa merontokan gigi para perampok tersebut yang kini menyeringai kepadanya.

_'Awas saja, aku akan membuat gigi kalian rontok. Che! Aku jamin kalian akan tak bisa tersenyum seperti itu jika gigi kalian ompong. Hahaha!'_ Kyuhyun tersadar dari dunianya begitu melihat pergerakan salah satu perampok yang akan menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan pukulan pada _namja_ yang akan menyerangnya tepat di perutnya. Sementara Siwon kini sudah dikepung 3 _namja_ yang mencoba memerasnya.

Bukk

'Berhasil!' Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika pukulannya tak melenceng dari sasaran. Apalagi melihat wajah perampok tengil itu yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mampus kau kerempeng. Belum tahu ya, kalau aku titisan John Cena!" ucapnya sombong.

"Owh! Apa cuma segini pukulanmu!"

DEG

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika perampok di depannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang apa yang salah? Bukankah perampok tadi kesakitan.

"Terima ini!"

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia menahan gerakan perampok tersebut yang akan memukulnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya perampok tersebut bingung.

"Ada ular di sepatumu!" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke bawah mengarah ke sepatu perampok kerempeng yang bergigi emas tersebut (read : gigi palsu).

"Huwaaa mana-mana?" tanya perampok tersebut berjingkrak riang(?), entah karena gelap atau memang dia terlalu bodoh, hingga ia tak bisa membedakan mana ular dan mana tali sepatunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bersiap-siap mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang area 'kesukaan'nya sekaligus area 'kramat' seorang _namja_.

"Rasakan ini gigi kuning!"

Bukk

"Akh!" perampok tersebut menjerit hingga terjerembab ke aspal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan berterima kasih pada Changmin yang sudah bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaannya kemarin.

"Makanya sering-sering sikat gigi, kalau tidak punya pasta gigi, aku akan dengan senang hati mengirimkan ke rumahmu." Ejek Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak nyambung, memang apa hubungannya gigi dengan area selangkangan?

"Sialan kau!" dua perampok lainnya yang melihat temannya tersungkur segera menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha fokus untuk menendang titik 'kramat' pria (Read : area selangkangan) kembali. Namun sepertinya gagal.

Bukk

Perut Kyuhyun serta wajah Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan telak dari kedua _namja_ tersebut. Kyuhyun ingin menjerit minta pertolongan. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi dan tak ada kendaraan satupun yang lewat. Hanya satu yang bisa dimintai pertolongan olehnya.

Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar. Bahkan keadaan Bos nya juga tak jauh beda darinya. Sudah ada 3 _namja_ yang sedang berkelahi dengannya.

'_Wow! 3 lawan 1! Ini keren!'_ batin Kyuhyun yang terpesona melihat aksi Siwon menghajar perampok tersebut. Sepertinya satu perampok sudah berhasil Siwon ringkus. Mengingat ada seorang perampok yang kini tergeletak di jalan. Mungkin dia pingsan. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, hanya orang bodoh yang sempat-sempatnya mengagumi seseorang di tengah-tengah nyawanya yang sedang terancam. Dan salah satunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Kalau dia sehebat itu berkelahi, kenapa repot-repot mencari bodyguard_.' Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Hingga ia tak sadar dimana posisinya sekarang.

"Hei! jangan pernah memalingkan pandanganmu ke orang lain ketika sedang bertarung!" teriak salah satu perampok tersebut.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar, jika kini ia masih di area perang. Kyuhyun kira peperangan sudah berakhir ketika musuh sudah tumbang, seperti yang ada dalam _game_ yang dimainkannya. Oh! Kyuhyun lupa, ini dunia nyata dan bukan _game_ tentu saja!

"Kau terlihat cantik! Apa kau benar-benar seorang _namja_?" seorang perampok akan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangannya.

"Sialan! berani-beraninya kau_" ucapan tersebut tiba-tiba terpotong begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun setelah menampik tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya genit, beruntung juga dia punya wajah yang katanya mirip seperti _yeoja_, dan sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau mengedipkan matamu seperti itu?" tanya perampok tersebut geram, namun juga sedikit tergoda.

"Mataku kelilipan gajah! Aishh sudah lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong _" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia kembali ke rencana awal. Tangannya ia letakan dibawah dagu berpose semanis mungkin.

"Apa kau tak penasaran aku ini _yeoja_ atau _namja_?" perampok tersebut memperhatikan intens lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Tinggi, berisi, kulit putih mulus, wajah manis, _but wait_… _where's the twin mountain (read : breast)._

"Kau _namja_! Mana ada _yeoja_ berdada datar seperti itu!" ucapnya yang mulai terpengaruhi permainan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh! ini bukan datar _ahjussi,_ tapi Horizontal!_" ucap Kyuhyun.

_'Apa bedanya? sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau 'namja' di depannya ini?'_ pikir perampok tersebut.

"Kalian mau lihat?" Kyuhyun meraba dadanya sendiri dan sedikit meremasnya.

_'Shit! Jika tidak tersudut seperti ini, mana mau aku merendahkan diriku sendiri.' _Batinnya kesal. Seakan lebih membuat perampok tersebut tertarik, Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya _sexy_.

"Sepertinya tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan. Kau, tolong dia! Biar aku yang menangani _yeoja_ ini." Teriaknya mengkomando salah satu temannya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya untuk menolong rekannya yang tersungkur akibat tendangan 'jitu' Kyuhyun.

"Mendekatlah _ahjussi_. Kau akan melihatnya dengan sangat jelas." Kyuhyun menyeringai begitu perampok tersebut sudah berada di dekatnya, ia membuka kancing teratas kemejanya untuk diintip oleh perampok berambut gimbal(?) tersebut.

Ketika perampok tersebut sudah berada tepat di depan dadanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia tak mau jasnya ternodai air liur perampok jelek tersebut yang sudah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghadiahi pukulan tepat di perut serta wajah perampok jelek tersebut hingga ia melangkah mundur tiba-tiba. Menjauh dari serangan Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh!" erangnya kesakitan

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya sebelum… "Hatcchiii!"

"Aishh, kau tak pernah mencuci rambutmu ya? Bau kentutku saja lebih sedap(?) dari rambut ulatmu. Hiii pasti banyak kutu disana." Kyuhyun masih saja sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya.

"Sialan kau!" geramnya dan langsung memberi kode pada temannya untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menangkis tangan perampok yang akan memukulnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya memukul perut perampok tersebut.

Sial! Kyuhyun lupa jika kini dia sedang bertarung 2 lawan 1. Kyuhyun meringis ketika perutnya mendapatkan pukulan bertubi dari _namja_ berambut gimbal yang kena semprot bibir plump nya.

Siwon melirik posisi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin menolong Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kesulitan menangani _namja_ berandal tersebut. Namun Siwon juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dimana kini ia sibuk bertarung dengan perampok cungkring(?) di depannya.

_'Apa mereka kekurangan gizi_?' batinnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun kembali dan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Hei! Mana tendangan 'maut' mu yang kau tunjukan padaku kemarin!"

Bukk

Bukk

Teriak Siwon ditengah-tengah aksinya menghajar para perampok.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, tiba-tiba saja rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun tumbuh, melambung tinggi setinggi Namsan Tower tempat _favorite_ nya. Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap _cool_ di depan Bos nya.

"Biar aku tunjukan jurus baru padamu _sajangnim_." Siwon menoleh sebentar setelah menghajar perampok dihadapannya, ia penasaran, jurus apa lagi yang dimiliki _bodyguard_ pribadinya tersebut.

"Kyaaa jurus Subasa Ozora." Kyuhyun mentackle perampok dihadapannya hingga terjatuh lalu kembali menghajar wajah perampok yang sudah berhasil memukulnya tadi.

Ingin rasanya Siwon tertawa keras mendengar nama aneh jurus Kyuhyun. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali unggul. Mungkin untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sebentar, begitu melihat Bosnya yang sibuk kembali dengan lawannya, Kyuhyun segera menendang junior salah satu perampok tersebut keras-keras hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, belum sampai disitu Kyuhyun menggigit tangan _namja_ yang akan mencekal pergerakannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kening _namja_ dihadapannya.

Dukk

_'Shit! Ternyata sakit.'_ Umpatnya. Kyuhyun mengira jika tindakannya tadi tak menyakitkan. Buktinya saja Kyuhyun sering melihat pemain sepak bola yang berebut menyundul bolanya ke gawang. Kalau ia tahu akan sesakit ini, lebih baik Kyuhyun tak jadi saja melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menginjak tangan _namja_ yang sejak tadi tersungkur di aspal tepat dijarinya lalu menginjak jari-jari tersebut seperti menginjak putung rokok.

"Akhhh sial lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya, kakinya kembali menendang perut _namja_ yang hampir bangun dari posisinya.

Dukk Dukk Dukk

Kyuhyun menendangn perut tersebut layaknya menendang bola seperti Park Ji Sung, pemain _favorite_ nya di MU. Lalu ia kembali pada _namja_ yang mempunyai rambut ulat yang sangat bau.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku cantik lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak tersenyum setelah berhasil mengalahkan 2 perampok tersebut. Justru ia kini makin marah.

Jangan pernah membangunkan monster yang tertidur dalam diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena sekali bangun. Monster tersebut sulit untuk ditidurkan kembali.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon yang kini masih bertarung dengan satu perampok tersebut. Beda sekali cara bertarung Siwon dengan Kyuhyun.

Jika Siwon bertarung menggunakan kepalan tangan dan jurus-jurus seperti _taekwondo_, _hapkido_ dan sebagainya. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan amarah untuk menggerakan tangan, kaki, serta kepala untuk membuat perampok tersebut menyerah. Oh jangan lupakan juga gigi. Karena Kyuhyun berhasil menggigit tangan salah satu perampok tersebut hingga berdarah. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, rasanya sangat aneh di lidahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sesekali meludah mengeluarkan 'rasa' aneh yang tak sengaja terecap lidahnya. _'Aishh kulitnya rasanya aneh. Dasar tidak pernah pakai handbody ya!' _

.

**-oOo- My Lovely Bodyguard -oOo-**

.

Siwon sepertinya sudah hampir menang. 3 orang telah tumbang dan hanya menyisakan satu lawan. Namun mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika salah satu perampok yang tumbang tersebut bangkit berdiri dan meraih sebuah balok kayu yang siap dipukulkannya ke belakang kepala Bos nya.

Insting seorang _bodyguard_ tiba-tiba muncul. Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Siwon yang sepertinya belum menyadari jika ada orang yang akan memukulnya dari belakang.

"_Andwee_!" teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengarnya pun segera menoleh dan seketika itu pula wajahnya memucat begitu melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

Brukk

Tubuh _bodyguard_ nya ambruk dengan kepala yang mengucurkan darah. Emosi Siwon tiba-tiba saja memuncak melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak di aspal. Matanya memandang sang pelaku dengan tatapan membunuh. Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh _namja_ yang sudah memukul Kyuhyun hingga terbentur mobil.

Siwon memukul wajah _namja_ tersebut membabi buta. Melihat bayangan di depan cermin mobil jika ada orang yang akan menyerangnya. Siwon segera mengalihkan pukulannya pada _namja_ yang belum sempat Siwon habisi. Mungkin para lawan Siwon sudah mengalami patah tulang sekarang. Berbeda dengan lawan Kyuhyun yang hanya merasakan nyeri pada selangkangannya saja. Maklum perbedaan jurus mengakibatkan efek yang berbeda pula.

Siwon terus memukul kedua _namja_ tersebut bahkan ketika _namja_ tersebut sudah tak bergerak sedikitpun. Siwon tak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur marah karena _namja_ ini sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Siwon terus memukulnya tanpa berhenti.

Apakah _namja_ tersebut mati?

Mungkin saja. Dan aksi brutal Siwon terhenti ketika rekan perampok yang melawan Kyuhyun tadi berlutut di depannya.

"Aku mohon. Berhentilah tuan. Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Maafkan kami!" Siwon melempar tubuh perampok cungkring(?) tersebut kepada rekannya. Matanya kembali mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadar dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Tatapan Siwon berubah sendu ketika melihatnya. Siwon tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba perasaan panik, takut, bercampur menjadi satu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun…bangun kataku!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia saja. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan bangun dengan cara seperti itu. Siwon segera mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya dan mengubungi 911. Ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun, dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tangannya yang berlumuran begitu banyak darah _namja_ cantik tersebut.

'_Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Kyu!_'

Adakah yang sudah mengira apa yang sedang dirasakan Siwon sekarang? Siwon tak tahu kenapa _namja_ yang baru kemarin ia temui sudah berhasil menjungkir balikan dunianya. Apakah Siwon sudah mulai menyukai _namja_ yang sudah menolongnya dua kali ini?

Tapi sejak kapan?

Mungkin sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya dan dia memanggilmu tampan. Atau mungkin sejak dia menyelamatkan nyawamu. Entahlah, yang jelas kini hati dan pikiran Siwon hanya dipenuhi oleh _bodyguard_ nya seorang.

.

**-oOo- My Lovely Bodyguard -oOo-**

.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah, ia biarkan para dokter dan suster yang melihatnya kini dengan tampilan yang acak-acakan. Bagaimana tidak! Sangat jarang mereka bisa melihat direktur Choi dibuat kalut oleh seorang _namja_ yang bahkan cuma berstatus sebagai _bodyguard_ nya.

"_Namja_ ini sudah tidak apa-apa _Sajangnim_. Lebih baik _sajangnim_ istirahat dulu!" ucap Dokter Park yang tak tega melihat keadaan Siwon yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan. Bahkan pakaian kantornya kini masih belum ia ganti dan nampak jelas kemeja serta jas mahal tersebut ternoda oleh darah.

"Kau berani memerintahku Dokter Park. Asal kau tahu, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini malam ini juga." Dokter Park meringsut mundur mendengarkan suara dingin nan tegas Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon memang orang yang sangat penting di rumah sakit ini. Selain memiliki perusahaan Hyundai Corp. keluarga Choi juga mengibarkan sayapnya di dunia bisnis lainnya. Seperti rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini adalah milik dari keluarga Choi yang terkenal kedermawanannya tersebut.

"Mi-_mianhae_ _sajangnim_. Sa-saya permisi dulu!" Dokter Park keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Ia tak mau semakin membuat _namja_ tampan tersebut murka, bisa makan apa nanti jika ia dipecat dari rumah sakit elit ini.

Sepeninggal Dokter Park, Siwon semakin intens memandang Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun, terus turun ke alis, mata, hidung dan berhenti di bibir plump yang pucat tersebut.

"Kau tahu! Kau berhasil membuatku gila hanya dengan melihatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Karena memang ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja. Mereka yang membuatmu terluka sudah aku bereskan semuanya. Bahkan jika perlu aku tak akan segan menambahkan hukuman hingga berkali-kali lipat untuk kecoa seperti mereka." Siwon mengalihakn tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, ada sedikit memar disana, ia berharap mungkin dengan sentuhannya, luka tersebut bisa sedikit hilang. Tidak mungkin dan terdengar gila memang. Namun sungguh, hati Siwon tak kuat melihat luka bertengger di wajah polos dan damai _bodyguard_ nya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Siwon menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"_Sajangnim_, perintah anda sudah kami selesaikan. Perampok itu tak akan berani muncul dihadapan _sajangnim_ lagi." Ucap seorang berjas hitam di belakang Siwon.

"Bagus! Jika mereka berani muncul dihadapanku kembali ataupun Kyuhyun. Singkirkan saja mereka." Ucap Siwon dengan nada dingin, tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada si pemberi kabar. Baginya memandang Kyuhyun jauh lebih penting daripada yang lainnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." _Namja_ tersebut segera keluar begitu Siwon menyuruhnya.

Siwon kembali mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, perban di kepala Kyuhyun seolah ingin menaikan kembali amarah Siwon. Namun ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, membuang beban yang ada dihatinya seiring dengan hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkannya.

Mungkin malam ini, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah keluarga Choi. Seorang tuan muda pewaris satu-satunya kerajaan Choi, menginap di rumah sakit hanya untuk menunggu kesadaran dari seorang _namja_ yang berprofesi menjadi _bodyguard_ nya.

.

**-oOo- My Lovely Bodyguard -oOo-**

.

"Eunghh…" tidur Siwon terusik begitu merasakan pergerakan dari tangan yang masih digenggamnya, serta suara erangan seseorang yang ia yakini milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya di ruangan sebelum ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sa-_sajangnim_. Apa kau tadi memanggilku Kyunnie?" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil semanis itu oleh Bos nya yang angkuh.

Siwon merutuki kebodohannya sekarang, karena terlalu khawatir ia tak sengaja memanggilnya Kyunnie. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika ketahuan. Di ketiak? Mana mungkin!

"Ehem.. kau salah dengar. Aku sama sekali tak memanggilmu seperti itu. Mungkin kau cuma mimpi." Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak ketika sakit mendera kepalanya, mengetahui itu, Siwon menjadi sedikit panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kau tak usah banyak bergerak dulu." Kyuhyun menjadi semakin heran melihat perubahan Bos nya, entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa bos nya menjadi sedikit lebih -ehem- lembut.

'_Coba kau terus seperti ini Choi. Mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih tampan. Eh..ap-apa tampan_.' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tak boleh nongkrong(?) dipikirannya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun karena khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun lupa akan kehadiran Siwon, Kyuhyun ingin segera menjawab namun begitu melihat penampilan Siwon, ia urungkan niatnya.

"_Sajangnim_, kau tak ganti baju? Bukankah kemeja ini kau pakai kemarin?"

Skak Mat!

Siwon seakan mati gaya begitu Kyuhyun menyadari penampilannya saat ini. Seharusnya ia bangun lebih pagi dan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Namun ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Bahkan ia tertidur pukul 3 dini hari tadi.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Siwon? Dia hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Seolah wajah Kyuhyun menampilkan sejuta gambar yang menarik untuk dipandangi. Belum lagi Siwon dibuat panik ketika Kyuhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya.

_"Ampun Chullie hyung...Kyu akan menggantinya…"_

Siwon sebenarnya tak mengerti siapa Chulli itu dan mengganti apa. Namun karena igauan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon panik setengah mati. Ia belum pernah melihat orang yang mengigau dalam tidurnya, apalagi menenangkannya. Akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan igauannya.

Sssttt! Kalian jangan pernah ada yang bilang jika Siwon mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun ketika ia tertidur. Mau ia taruh dimana mukanya nanti?

"Apa jangan-jangan kau menungguku semalaman?"

"_An-ani_!" seru Siwon.

"Ayolah _sajangnim_ apa salahnya bilang jujur!" tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kepala Kyuhyun hilang begitu mengetahuinya. Dan ia menjadi lupa akan kondisinya karena terlalu asyik menggoda Bos nya. Kapan lagi memang bisa menggoda Bos angkuh dan berhati es batu tersebut? .

"Kau jangan bohong _sajangnim_. Ayolah disini tak ada siapa-siapa!" Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan tubuhnya dengan dibantu Siwon. Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan itu sukses membuat rahang Siwon terjatuh. Ok, itu berlebihan.

"Aku bilang itu tidak benar Kyuhyun-ssi. Ak-aku hanya_" ucapan Siwon terpotong oleh gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Padahal jika memang benar kau melakukannya aku akan sangat senang, setidaknya akan sangat disayangkan jika memiliki wajah tampan jika sikap begitu congak dan angkuh. Opsss!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu menyadari jika Siwon mendengar ucapannya.

Sementara Siwon kini hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Jika kalian menduga Siwon akan marah. _Absolutely Wrong_! Siwon sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa marah pada Kyuhyun, apa karena Kyuhyun menyebutnya tampan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aishh! Siwon menjadi tersipu mendengarnya. Apa tersipu?

"Bos kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, wajah Bos nya tersebut tiba-tiba saja memerah. Kyuhyun takut jika Siwon akan marah. Pasti wajah tampan itu akan berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

"Lu-lupakan percakapan ki-kita yang tadi. Lebih ba-baik ak-aku pergi." Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Bos nya apalagi ucapannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap, bahkan Aziz gagap comedian Indonesia kalah.

'_Apa dia kesambet penunggu di rumah sakit ini? Ihh, Serem!_' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Blamm

"_Sajangnim_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu _bodyguard_ nya yang heran begitu melihatnya keluar ruangan sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucapnya lirih namun tegas. Ke empat _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan ruangan Kyuhyun tersebut pun segera meninggalkan Siwon.

_'Aishh jantungku. Ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Andwee aku belum menikah.'_

Siwon masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu, ia tak menyangka, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun, sukses membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti kangguru, bahkan ketika _Jogging_ pagipun kalah cepat. Jika begini mungkin Siwon tak perlu bangun pagi untuk olahraga. Melihat Kyuhyun dan berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berolahraga dengan sendirinya.

Di dalam, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut karena di tinggal sendiri. Bahkan kini ia berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila.

"Aishh dasar Choi _pabbo_. Apa salahnya bilang jujur eoh? Padahal itu semakin membuatku senang. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi mana mungkin. Dia terlalu angkuh, dingin, dan kaku. Aishh bukan _type_ ku. Ta-tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dekat dengannya. Dan jantungku juga berdetak dengan kencang."

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kembali nasihat para _hyung_ nya di Kampus. (Read : _Sunbae_ Kyuhyun). Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah ketika tanda-tanda yang di alami Kyuhyun sekarang sama dengan apa yang mereka ceritakan. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi pacaran. Kekasihnya sekarang cuma satu, yaitu PSP. Jadi ia tidak tahu tanda-tanda orang yang lagi kasmaran.

"Kyaaa _eommaa_! _Appaaa_! Anakmu yang tampan ini jatuh cintaaa!" teriaknya seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan undian berhadiah. Maklum ia begitu senang merasakannya, apalagi ia jatuh cinta pada CEO Hyundai Corp. _Namja_ tampan yang menjadi bos nya sekarang. Betapa beruntung Bos nya yang angkuh tersebut bisa dicintai oleh _namja_ tampan -atau mungkin cantik-, _cute_ serta pintar seperti dirinya.

"Kyaaa! _Sajangnim saranghae_. Choi _pabbo_ _Love you full_…" teriaknya seperti orang kesurupan. Kesurupan cinta maksudnya. Kyuhyun berani berteriak seperti itu karena dia yakin Siwon sudah pergi sejak tadi. Otomatis tidak ada yang mendengar bukan?

Ceklek

"Kau kenapa berteriak Cho Kyuhyun!"

DEG

"Sa-_sajangnim_!" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan nafasnya begitu melihat Siwon di ambang pintu dengan pakaian yang sama.

'_Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon pabbo itu pasti mendengarkan teriakanmu!_' batin Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi horror. Seperti melihat tuyul tanpa celana dalamnya. _Shock?_ Tentu saja! Takut? Apa lagi!

"Sa-_sajangnim_ ak-aku bisa jelaskan se-semuanya." Kyuhyun menjadi sangat gugup ketika Siwon memelototinya seperti itu.

'_Aishh apa aku pura-pura pingsan saja sekarang. Ataukah kesakitan! Tuhan tolong lindungilah hambamu ini!_'

"Cho Kyuhyun mulai hari ini kau dipecat!" ucapan Siwon seakan membuat bulu ketek Kyuhyun dicabut secara paksa dengan _Waxing_. Sakit sekali.

"Di-di pecat!"

"Ya dipecat!" ulang Siwon. Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, lalu ia akan mengganti uang Changmin dengan apa? Dia akan makan apa selama sebulan? Miminta _appa_ nya itu hal yang paling terakhir ia lakukan. Karena bisa saja ia akan hidup gelandangan selama sebulan karena uang jajannya dipotong. Dan pasti kaset _game_ nya akan terancam nyawanya. Oh tidak! Membayangkan 'kekasih'nya dianiaya sang _appa_ saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit seperti dikejar-kejar banci kaleng yang tinggal di gang sempit yang sering dilewatinya.

"Kau kunaikan pangkat!"

DEG

Seketika Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan Bos nya.

"Kau mulai sekarang ku jadikan sebagai KEKASIHKU!" ucap Siwon lalu melangkah pergi. Ia terlalu malu mungkin. -_-

Tu-tunggu, Kyuhyun bahkan belum siap mendengar kenyataan jika ia dipecat, apalagi tadi ia mendengar kata 'kekasih' dari bibir Bos nya. Apa telinga Kyuhyun bermasalah? Tapi sejak kapan Kyuhyun menembaknya?

'_Pabbo_ Cho Kyuhyun!' Kyuhyun menepuk jidaknya refleks begitu menyadari mungkin saja Siwon menjawab teriakan gilanya tadi.

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun mengerang begitu menyadari jika kepalanya masih terluka.

Brakkk

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu refleks membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun kasar, begitu mendengar suara kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Bos! Pintunya!" ucap Kyuhyun horror. Ia memandang pintu kamarnya ngeri, begitu melihat pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut tepar dilantai ruangannya.

_'Apa Bosku ini benar-benar manusia?'_

"Kyu jawab pertanyaanku. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" ucap Siwon meninggikan suaranya. Ia begitu takut mendengar suara kesakitan Kyuhyun tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan Siwon jika kepanikannya membuat pintu tersebut kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hn-ne! ak-aku baik-baik saja!" Kyuhyun masih _shock_ melihat pintu ruangannya, bahkan engsel pintu tersebut ikut terlepas.

_'OMO! Tenaga yang mengerikan!_' batinnya.

Grepp

Siwon refleks memeluk Kyuhyun erat, membenamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya.

"Jangan menakuti aku lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. _Saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyun." Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika, apakah ini mimpi? Choi Siwon, Bos nya yang sombong, Bos nya yang angkuh, Bos nya yang bertenaga kuda, ternyata juga menyukainya.

"Akhhh!"

Siwon menjerit kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau mencubit ku?" seru Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Maklum saja cubitan Kyuhyun tadi sangat keras, melebihi cubitan dari capit kepiting yang dimakannya kemarin malam.

"Aku hanya mengetes apakah ini mimpi atau tidak _sajangnim_, tehee!" cengirnya lebar tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Seolah tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, Siwon kembali menanyakan keadaan _bodyguard_ nya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggangguk dan membiarkan Siwon kembali memeluknya. "_Sarangahe_ Cho Kyuhyun. _Saranghae_!" ucap Siwon kembali, melafalkan kata-kata sacral nya berulang-ulang.

"_Nado_!" jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung membalas pelukan Siwon.

'_Semoga pintu tersebut tenang di alamnya. Amin!' _do'anya dalam hati

**The End.**

* * *

Kansahamnida atas review, favorite serta follow nya. Saya sudah update kilat Fanfic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

_Bagaimana jika appa Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri meeting dengan Choi Corp, dan menjumpai anak semata wayangnya bekerja menjadi bodyguard direktur Choi?_

Tema ini selalu menghantui otak saya! Apakah ada yang masih tertarik jika saya membuat FF nya? Genre tetap sama yaitu Humor. Meski terkadang tidak lucu sama sekali. #sadar.

**Big Thanks to :**

**Diya1013 -**oOo**- 2143 **-oOo-** muet. kyunnie -**oOo**- Nina317Elf -**oOo**- shin min young -**oOo**- missjelek -**oOo**- kikikyujunmyun -**oOo**- miszhanty05 -**oOo**- Clein cassie -**oOo**- thieluth kyu -**oOo**- ShinJoo24 -**oOo**- qtalitazahra -**oOo**- Sachiko Yamaguchi -**oOo**- ****Kayla WonKyu -**oOo**- WonKyuPet -**oOo**- FiWonKyu0201 -**oOo**- heerinsslayeol -**oOo**- sparkyumihenecia -**oOo**- Desviana407 -**oOo**- wonkyufa -**oOo**- MySuperWon407 -**oOo**- AniesLoveWonKyu -**oOo**- Choi Hyo Kyung -**oOo**- Tepe024 -**oOo**- Augesteca -**oOo**- reni seodiyo -**oOo**- readerfanpit -**oOo**- Kyufiie -**oOo**- shakyu -**oOo**- wonnie -**oOo**- vira -**oOo**- shin min hyo -**oOo**- NaraKim -**oOo**- meotmeot -**oOo**- ratnasparkyu -**oOo**- anin arlunerz -**oOo**- LumpiaKimchi -**oOo**- evil kyu **-oOo- **Guest** -oOo- **Echakiyu**

Adakah yang tertinggal? Jika ada tolong beritahu ya!

Kansahamnida #bow


End file.
